


瘟疫公司

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe-Plague Inc., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 瘟疫公司那个游戏的脑洞文
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	瘟疫公司

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP豆腐丝,KTK，闺蜜组宽歪  
> 这篇文章不是小甜饼，一点都不甜  
> 主要角色死亡预警  
> 与现实无关，不要上升真人（希望我预警写的够明白吧）  
> 说一下这篇文里的粗体字都是游戏里的原文

RL9于波兰开始传播  
RL9已经感染了第一个人，它如此脆弱且平凡，必须使用DNA点数来进化，进而感染更多的人。

01  
某新轻微疾病正在扩散  
德国某医生在一次常规性检查中发现一种被称为RL9的新疾病。虽然它看起来并不具威胁性，但还是必须进行更深入的调查。目前已经有多个国家提出有关此疾病的报告。

又是一天晚上的下班时间。  
罗伊斯调整了一下自己面部的口罩，把绳子往上拉了一拉。他刚刚结束了今天的例行会议，这一场瘟疫的可怖程度简直超出了几乎所有人的预想，医院的病床都一时间成为了一种稀缺资源，他每一天都要在不同的几层住院部之间跑上跑下，负责诊断和把控自己的每一个病人的基本情况。  
他疲惫地靠在三楼走廊的墙壁上歇息了一会儿，外套口袋里的手机不停地在震动，那是他上大学时买的老式手机了，就连铃声在现在听起来都可能有一些过时。  
罗伊斯看了一眼手机上显示的来点人，接通了电话。  
“喂，莱维，”他抢在对方说话之前开口，“你先吃饭吧，别等我了，最近病人有点多，我一时半会儿还回不了家。”  
“嗯，好的，”对面的人声音里听不出一点情绪起伏，罗伊斯简直可以想象那个波兰人深邃的蓝眼睛正平静地凝视着落地窗外逐渐暗下去的风景的样子，“不打扰你了，你自己注意安全。”  
罗伊斯随口地应了一声，迅速地挂断电话再塞进口袋里，他的同事兼从大学就认识的好友托尼·克罗斯已经溜到了他身边。  
“你男人打的电话？”克罗斯眉毛一挑。  
“嗯——你怎么来了？”  
“米洛叫我把这个东西给你。”克罗斯一扬手上的一沓资料，“他说，最近会计划开启研制解药的行动，打算邀请你参加。”  
“我很荣幸，”罗伊斯轻声说，“什么时候开始？”

02  
格陵兰岛已经关闭所有港口

“据悉，这一次的RL9病毒感染人数已经上升到了一个新的高度，毫无疑问这引起了全世界人民的恐慌。如果各国再不赶紧联合起来研制解药，人类遭遇新一轮的“黑死病”式的瘟疫绝对不是无稽之谈……”  
罗伊斯站在玄关处，听见客厅里的电视机传来的喋喋不休的声音。电视里的女主播面色凝重语气恳切，她背后是一张巨大的世界地图，被感染的国家都被标成了血红色，看起来格外地吓人。  
“格陵兰岛已经宣布于昨日起封闭所有的进出入港口，我们有充分的理由相信，这一次的RL9病毒并不抗寒……”  
有人把电视的音量调小了一些，罗伊斯听不清楚了。他换上家里穿的拖鞋，拿起鞋柜上的一瓶酒精在手上喷洒了点给自己消毒，上班时穿着的外套挂在了门口没有拿进家里来。  
“回来了？”他的爱人从沙发上坐起来，走到厨房里去端上来给他留着的还热乎的意大利面和一大盘蔬菜沙拉。  
“怎么没有牛排？”罗伊斯皱起眉头。  
“现在吃肉不安全。”莱万把叉子塞进罗伊斯手上，“我知道你不喜欢吃蔬菜，但是为了你的身体健康考虑，你还是忍一下吧。”  
“说起这个，”罗伊斯看了一眼莱万，“你要不最近考虑在家办公或者干脆别去上班了吧？这个病毒真的挺严重的。”  
“我已经跟公司请好假了，”莱万说，“放心，我不会有事的，倒是你，每天都在医院里面……”  
“再过几天我就要准备去研发解药了。”罗伊斯打断了他。  
“噢？”  
“你知道的，现在各国都决定优先推进研制解药计划。”  
“解药大概要多久才能研制出来？”  
“不清楚，可能要两三年吧。”罗伊斯含糊地说。

03  
白痴模式：  
-人群不会在意病毒传播  
-人们会到处旅游  
-患者会攻击医生

“马尔科，你没有事情吧？”克罗斯小心地扶着自己的好友坐在医院的大厅里面，周围的病人都自觉的为这两个医生让出一点空间。  
“我没事。”罗伊斯说，克罗斯在他身边打开医药的急救箱为他紧急处理起眉毛旁边的伤口，那里刚刚因为暴躁的患者的推搡不慎撞到了门框上，鲜血顺着眼角往下流。  
“那个患者……怎么回事？”克罗斯为他细心地包好了纱布，皱着眉头问。  
“可能是病毒导致的症状，”罗伊斯若有所思，“很像癫痫症发作，不是吗？”  
“得了吧，RL9病毒才不会导致癫痫，”克罗斯说，“之前的研究都出来了，这该死的病毒顶多会造成呼吸道疾病和胃肠道疾病，癫痫？你开什么玩笑？难道病毒会自我进化出精神病来吗？”  
“也不是不可能，”罗伊斯说，“我不觉得这是这个患者个体的原因，你知道最近在收音机里听到了多少起医患纠纷。在这种病毒的大环境压力下，每个人的脾气都会或多或少的有点暴躁和极端。像失眠和偏执这种轻度症状已经困扰了包括医生在内的不少人了吧？”  
——虽然自己家的那个波兰人好像从来没有被这样的环境给影响，每天都像这些病毒从不存在一样。  
“别胡思乱想，”克罗斯瞪着罗伊斯，“不可能，从病毒开始传播到现在最多过去两三个月，它能在这两三个月里面症状从最初的恶心咳嗽演变成现在的肺水肿和痢疾就已经很不可思议了，怎么可能还再自我发展的那么快？”  
罗伊斯无奈地耸耸肩，克罗斯叹了口气，抱紧了自己的好友。  
“马尔科，你一定不要有事。”  
“算我求你了。”

04  
德国领导全球解药研发

罗伊斯踏进米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽的办公室的时候，后者正目不转睛地盯着一块占据了整面墙那么大的大屏幕，边看边刷刷地在手里的写字板上面写着什么。  
“克洛泽先生……”罗伊斯鼓起勇气开口。  
“啊，马尔科你来了，”克洛泽招呼他赶紧过来，“来，坐这边。”  
罗伊斯道了声谢坐在克洛泽对面，克洛泽递给他一杯热茶连带着一些资料。  
“从你上大学起我就在关注着你了，”克洛泽说，“你很出色，马尔科，这也是为什么我一定要你加入这次的解药研发小组，我相信你的能力可以帮到我们大忙。”  
“谢谢您的夸赞，先生。”  
“叫我米洛就行，”克洛泽说，“这些资料是我们现在所掌握的全部信息，RL9这个病毒给我一种很大的危机感……这和我这么多年所遇见的全部病毒感觉都不一样，所以这次的任务会很艰巨。”  
“放心吧米洛，我会尽我最大的努力做到最好的。”  
“托尼总是在我面前提起你，说你很优秀，现在看来我选择相信托尼的话是正确的。”  
罗伊斯不好意思地笑了一笑，心里面决定下次遇见克罗斯一定要问个清楚。  
“对了，米洛，”罗伊斯突然想起来一件事，“你说，病毒会自我进化吗？就像有人类意识的那样？”  
“病毒当然会自我进化，不断调整自己以期适应整个大环境的变化并生存下来，但是人类意识？”克洛泽摇了摇头，“没有人见到过，马尔科。”

05  
水源传播--增强病原体在水路运输和潮湿环境的传染性，并可以绕过船舶杀菌清洗技术的消毒

“你到底每天在你家男人面前叨叨了有关我的什么？”第二天一上班，罗伊斯一见面就给了自己的好友克罗斯一个暴栗，后者千辛万苦打理的发胶就这么被弄乱了。  
“我也没说什么啊，”克罗斯很委屈，“就……马尔科很优秀，我不就是在实话实说吗？”  
“你那分明叫做吹彩虹屁！”  
“怎么？昨天米洛跟你说了些什么吗？”  
罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，“他说你总在他面前提起我。”  
“这不是实话吗？”  
“他要是误会了怎么办？”  
“又不是所有人都和你家那个波兰人一样是个大醋瓶子！”克罗斯嚷嚷，“我还没有说呢，求求你以后别再每次去听贾斯汀比伯的演唱会时都找借口说是和我去我家玩FIFA了，你家那位每次看我的目光都像是要杀人了一样！”  
“放心，我在这里他可不敢杀了你，否则我绝对会用手术刀把他给切成一块一块的。”  
“我信你的鬼话！”克罗斯翻了个白眼，拿起自己的空水杯，“你需要接水吗？我一起去茶水间接了带过来。”  
“不必了，”罗伊斯说，晃了晃自己新换的保温杯，“莱维今天早上给我接的热水，他说叫我最近不准喝没有烧开的水。”  
“得了吧，水源又不会被病毒给污染，那这病毒还真的就成精了呢。”克罗斯嘴上这么说，但是也没有再强行去拿罗伊斯手上的水杯，一个人去了茶水间。

06  
杀伤力比西班牙流感更强  
最新统计资料显示，RL9已经消灭超过1.2亿人类——情况更甚于西班牙型流行性感冒！

“RL9的传播速度高于了我们所有人的预期。”克洛泽盯着大屏幕，这上面是一张世界地图，如今遭受病毒感染的地区越来越多，地图上被标记成红色的面积也就越来越大，甚至连已经封锁了全部港口的格陵兰岛都已经遭到了病毒的袭击，死亡人数正在不断地增加。  
“前几天，有几位患者突然遭遇了内出血和全身器官衰竭，虽然及时止住了情况的进一步恶化，可是我还是很担忧这次的事件阻碍了解药的进一步研发，因为根据我的推断，很有可能这并非个例，而是在遭受病毒感染之后会产生的一个新的症状。”  
“症状正在逐渐变多，”罗伊斯在笔记本上记着笔记，“这不正常，很少有病毒会涉及到这么多不同区域不同种类的症状。”  
“是的，”克洛泽点了点头，“我们只能理解为病毒会在这个过程中不断地爆发新的症状，我们也只能走一步看一步，见招拆招。”  
“解药的研发时间又要延长了……”罗伊斯叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“没怎么，就是感叹一下，”罗伊斯笑了，“本来我计划着今年秋天和托尼一起去周游世界的来着，现在看来这计划要泡汤了。”  
“总是会有机会的，”克洛泽安慰道，“等这次的瘟疫过去了，世界总是会恢复正常的。”  
“希望如此，”罗伊斯说，“我希望一切都赶紧恢复正常——德甲联赛也是，我可等不及看到多特蒙德再拿到沙拉盘了。”  
“沙拉盘会有的，环游世界也会有的，即使现实再糟糕，明天太阳还是会照常升起。”

07  
法国处于无政府状态  
法国是第一个因为RL9而陷入无政府状态的国家，无法展开寻找解药的研究。  
意大利开始崩溃  
意大利人民的正常生活已渐渐被RL9瓦解。解药的研发进度也逐渐放缓。

托尼·克罗斯被感染了。  
事情爆发的很突然，没有人（包括罗伊斯和克洛泽在内）知道是怎么回事，托尼就突然毫无预兆的在工作的时候倒了下去。白色的大褂都被他一口吐出来的鲜血给染红。  
事情爆发的也不算突然，就在不久之前，整个德国被病毒感染的人数又一次突然暴增，几乎是以指数形式在不断地增长。罗伊斯和克洛泽作为与托尼有过亲密接触的人，也被迫隔离了十四天，所幸，两个人都没有什么事。  
“可能是水源出了问题，”罗伊斯告诉克洛泽，“检查一下水源，船舶杀菌清洗技术并不管用。”  
德国中断了水源供应。  
因为罗伊斯和克洛泽都要去研发解药，因此照顾克罗斯的任务就落在了莱万身上。波兰人并没有表示什么不满，他每天都按照罗伊斯的要求去病房里陪伴着托尼·克罗斯。  
“你每天都来，也不怕被我给感染了。”克罗斯靠在病床上，后背垫了一块柔软的枕头，看着莱万坐在不远处给他削苹果吃。  
莱万听见他的话微微皱了皱眉，把削好的苹果切成几块盛在白瓷盘子里放在他的床头柜上。莱万削苹果的手很稳，苹果皮一圈一圈地削下来甚至不会断开。  
“安心吃苹果，别那么多废话。”莱万说。  
“哎你这个人真是……”克罗斯拿了一块苹果放在嘴里边嚼边说，“马尔科到底是看上了你哪一点？”  
看见莱万没理他，克罗斯又自顾自地说下去，“也不知道我还能不能好起来……我还跟马尔科商量着今年秋天一起去环球旅行呢。”  
克罗斯愣怔着看着病房门口的方向，伸出左手伸直手臂放在眼前，好像在看什么莱万看不见的东西。  
“研制解药的是你的密友和爱人，你得对他们有信心。”莱万突然开口了。  
“希望如此，”克罗斯笑了一声，“你看见最近的报纸了吗？好多国家都已经开始使用大规模公墓了。”  
“希望我能撑到瘟疫过去的那一天，”克罗斯仰头靠在枕头上，抬眼看着天花板，“我和马尔科还有好多，好多计划着一起去做的事情没有完成呢。”  
“以前上完大学忙着继续读研究生忙着找工作忙着赚钱，现在好不容易有了机会可惜又爆发了这样的瘟疫。”  
“真是够让人唏嘘的呢。”

08  
点击蓝色气泡来拖延解药的研发进展  
蓝色气泡的出现表明研究团队已经获得新线索。点击它来破坏他们的研究和拖延解药的研发进展。

罗伊斯一身疲惫地回到家里，莱万坐在沙发上等着他。  
“你还不睡？”罗伊斯很是吃惊，“我不是说了不用等我了吗？”  
“我担心你，”莱万说，“你不回来我没有办法心安。”  
“科研所里面很安全的啦，我是不会感染的，你放心。”  
“可是我真的无法放心，在这个时候，我真的害怕哪天手机就接到了一个陌生的医院打来的电话，通知我到医院去签你的入院手续。”  
他们一同走到楼上的卧室里去。  
“我可没有那么脆弱，”罗伊斯说，“再说了，解药的研发进度已经过了百分之七十了，马上这个瘟疫就会过去了。”  
莱万听到这句话脚步一滞。  
“怎么了，莱维？”  
“这么快？”  
“大家干劲都很足嘛，”罗伊斯说，“我还要等着托尼好了一起去环游世界呢，你忘了吗？”  
“怎么会忘。”莱万说着把自己的爱人给搂在怀里，一起躺倒在大床上。  
那天晚上莱万拉着罗伊斯来了一发，事后罗伊斯累的很快就躺在莱万怀里睡着了，毕竟他明天还要继续去工作。莱万确认罗伊斯完全熟睡了以后，把后者八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上的四肢给扒了下来，小心翼翼地从床上走下来。  
凌晨的天气很冷，莱万光着脚打开卧室的门，尽力不要发出一点声音，穿过走廊到楼下的客厅里去。罗伊斯的背包挂在客厅里的衣架上，背包里面是他所拥有的有关解药研发的一切信息。  
莱万拿了出来翻阅了几页，心中大概有了一个数字。

09  
【水源传播II级】  
您想消除这项特征吗？  
我们将向您退还2点数。

死亡率还在攀升。  
各国都已经开始封锁边境，飞机停飞，轮船停运，但是可能这样的生活也维持不久了，有很多地方都已经完全地崩溃。  
解药的研发突然遭遇了各项阻碍和挫折，克洛泽每天把自己给关在办公室里面，罗伊斯也是如此。  
罗伊斯计算不清楚过了究竟多少个白天和夜晚，可能只有一周，但是他却感觉有几十年那么的漫长，正埋头于分析DNA的他突然被一通电话给重新叫进了医院。  
罗伊斯意识到出事情了，他看见克洛泽和莱万都聚集在ICU的门口，除此之外还有好几个跟他关系不错的医生和护士。  
“发生什么了？”  
他已经从克洛泽的脸上读到了答案。  
托尼·克罗斯走了。  
罗伊斯觉得自己喉咙发紧，他知道他想要大哭一场，可是他只是感觉到一种从头到脚的窒息感和无力感。他清楚这是迟早会发生的事情，可是他完全没有做好任何的心理准备，还天真的认为自己一定可以研发出解药来救好他，和他一起去完成订好了的计划和梦想。  
莱万陪着他无言的站在一旁，另一边布兰特好心的给他递了一杯水过来。  
“喝点东西，你冷静一下，马尔科。”布兰特说。  
罗伊斯接过杯子来喝了一口，然后突然意识到了什么，把水杯给甩在一边。  
“有什么不对吗，马尔科？”莱万问他。  
“你当时……有段时间，不让我喝任何直饮水。”罗伊斯声音颤抖。  
莱万没有说话。  
“托尼……就是那时候因为水源感染的病毒。”  
“但是最近，我留意到你每天又开始给我装的水都是直饮水了，而且尤利安也一直在喝直饮水，又没有出问题了。”  
“水源感染病毒的问题当时是被我和米洛给证实了的，可是现在居然又不存在了？”  
“马尔科。”莱万看着他。  
“病毒没有这么强大的自我进化和退化能力吧，莱万多夫斯基先生？”罗伊斯很诧异自己居然还笑得出来。

10  
世界上已经没有健康的人类了  
地球上最后一个健康人最近也感染了。

罗伊斯站在托尼和米洛的公墓面前。  
他手里捧着一束盛开的白色鸢尾花。  
时间已经来到了夏天，但是他还是穿着长袖捂得严严实实，前几天他意外地在自己的手臂上发现了红色的疹子，看起来就像普通的过敏症状一样，但是他明白，自己已经被感染了。  
“世界上已经没有健康的人类了。”勉强还能运作的电视台这样的播报。  
解药的研发工作也再也无法继续运行下去。  
罗伊斯明白，人类的灭亡其实不过就只是一个时间的问题罢了。  
他闭上了眼睛，想象着托尼还在他身边，也不知道他们还有没有机会再去完成那一次环球旅行。  
他听见有人走到他身后来，他知道是谁，即使来者的脚步声放的很轻，即使对方在刻意隐藏自己的气息。  
“你为什么要这么干？”罗伊斯问他，但是没有回头。  
没有回应。  
“瘟疫……病毒……是你制造的对吗？”  
“是。”一个低低的声音。  
“为什么？”  
没有回答，莱万直接上前一步从身后紧紧地抱住了罗伊斯。  
“放开我！”罗伊斯恨不得给莱万一肘子，“你就不怕——不怕我传染你？”  
“对不起，”罗伊斯听见莱万低低的道歉声，“对不起，马尔科。”  
“对不起……”

尾声  
莱万睁开了眼睛。  
“啧，终于醒了？”站在他床边的人看着他。  
“时间过去多久了？”莱万淡淡地问。  
“一个晚上。”皮什切克回答，“这次感觉怎么样？这个梦境满意吗？”  
“可满意了，你怎么成天给我安排BE剧情线？用不着这么欺骗我吧？”莱万抱怨地说，“我还以为你是要我上演霍乱时期的爱情呢，怎么就突然演变成我是终极反派邪恶大boss了？”  
“这不我看你挺适合这些角色的吗？”皮什切克为自己辩解，“放心好啦，反正马尔科也不会知道你的这些稀奇古怪的梦境。”  
“我谢谢你的黑科技了耶，”莱万翻了个白眼，“就不能来一段正常的剧情线吗？”  
“下次一定。”  
“下次？”莱万恶作剧的笑笑，“是国家德比之后对吧？”  
“哎……”  
“好了我知道了，你等着吧。”  
皮什切克觉得自己的脊背突然有点发凉。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯解释一下……就是瘟疫公司呢，这个游戏的通关方式就是要玩家不断地进化自己的病毒并尝试摧毁解药，等到全球人类死亡的时候就胜利了，所以莱万的目的就是要通过病毒杀掉所有人类……（结果在游戏过程中和这个世界的NPC角色罗伊斯产生了不该有的感情）  
> 当然这个就是莱万的一个梦，是一种跟造梦有关的黑科技，至于为什么企鹅故意要找这种梦给万哥嘛……大家自己体会，你品，你细品


End file.
